Weakness
by TheLandOfChillies
Summary: In water, it is impossible to shed tears. Tifa Lockheart Centric


Summary: In water, it is impossible to shed tears. (Tifa Lockheart Centric)

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Weakness:

All was silent within the forgotten City.

The waves of the wide terrain silently lapped against the shore, as a waning moon shown out silvery rays which reflected off the bottomless lake, causing it to twinkle delicately.

Much like the eyes of a pretty young flower seller, whose memory lay dead and curled within the remains of a crumbling old church miles and miles away; where expectant flowers stood upright towards the hidden sky, as if reaching desperately for a small, sweet little hand to once again caress their petals. But no hand came. All that could be seen was the thick dust which clouded the floor and empty stone walls that drew in and refused any life. No sturdy cracked boots creaking on floorboards; no secretive knowing smile to greet or acknowledge; just a dull, heavy silence which took the breath away and stilled the heart. Not even a shadow of her remained, in that place.

It almost broke Tifa's heart, to think like that.

Optimism. Strength. Courage.

But she was tired.

So, very tired.

Her face ached from smiling, agreeing, and encouraging. Her hands ached from soothing, assuring, _loving. _Her voice ached from fumbling for words which might lessen the burden for the others, if only a little. But every day drew them closer, closer to their fate, which was born in the catlike eyes of a madman, and the sickening stench of charred wood and burning flesh; where her father's lifeless eyes were turned to the sky, and yet, couldn't see the stars sparkling there. Where his limb hands lay in trembling, female ones; as earth brown eyes ran with tears and choked sobs ripped from a tightening throat. As the world crashed around a fresh country girl, who ventured to that fated mako reactor a naïve, aspiring and inquisitive teenager; but returned a broken, bitter woman who bore blood crusted wounds along with a desperate desire for revenge festering in her heart.

The water in front of the fighter was suddenly broken out of its calm serenity as a powerful fist sunk into its depths. Black bangs hung down around Tifa's face, her cheeks were scorching red and her chest heaved with panting, as the memories faded into the night, as softly and as silently as they had come. She was safe, surrounded in that place of peace and secrets. No fire. No darkening, mako eyes gleaming in the darkness. No dead body of the father she had adored.

No Cloud ether. But right now, it seemed as though it was always going to be that way.

As the water grew steady once again, Tifa watched the waves settle as her face came into focus. Soft skin the colour of peaches. Round earthy eyes which sparkled ruby under the shining moon. Thick tresses of jet black hair which fell down her back in a stunning waterfall. Her hands, rough from fighting, reached forward to touch her own cheek.

No wonder Tifa Lockheart had been considered the treasure of the village.

"You're beautiful."

Tifa's voice rang in the shadows, sounding awfully out of place in the unsettling quiet. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the reflection. Another memory was forming in her troubled mind:

"_My precious Tifa." _

_The father glowed, placing a strong hand on a blushing teenage Tifa's shoulder. "With beauty like that, there is nothing you cannot do or ever do wrong in this world."_

Tifa bowed her head, her expression unreadable.

"Tell me then Dad…..if I was so beautiful, why did I allow that plate to be dropped on innocent people?"

Her bottom lip began to tremble, as anger slowly began to well up inside her chest, like whips of flame licking her insides.

She almost spat out the next words;

"If I was so pretty, why cannot Cloud even look at me?"

Her fists tightened around the grass surrounding her knees. Tifa gripped it so tight the sound of it breaking from the cold earth sounded like a bass chorus in her shell like ears.

"If I was so flawless, why did I lead that madman to our home town?"

Her voice rose even more, quaking with unspoken pain:

"If I was so wonderful, why did I let you die in my arms? Why was I unable to bring down that monster….._S-Sephiroth_? Why wasn't I even able….to _speak….._to that blonde soldier….."

Tifa's shoulder's shook as a blistering inferno ripped though her body as a last echoing cry splintered the silence which wrapped itself around that sacred place:

"_If_ I was so perfect, _why couldn't I save her?"_

The after math of the volcanic outburst slipped into her eyes and ran down her cheeks, warm against her cold skin. She was biting her lip so badly a drop of blood rolled down her ashen cheek before falling into the water, tingeing it red. Tifa's eyes widened.

Tears. Crying. _Weakness._

Without even thinking, Tifa Lockheart plunged her head into the freezing water, which caused her heart to miss a beat and her head to spin. Brown eyes searched the mist, as if half expecting a figure in pink to rise from the murky depths and with deathly hands, claim her as part of the lifestream which animated that accursed planet.

For in water, it is impossible to shed tears.

_If you liked it, please R/R!_


End file.
